Best Thing I Never Had
by baddiex3tee
Summary: AU Mercedes and Puck are engaged to be married, but someone from the past comes and threatens their future together. Will they withstand?


"Tana, seriously!" Mercedes whined falling back onto her bed covering her face with the pillow.

"Oh relax! It can't be that bad." Santana giggled at her over dramatic best friend.

"He flipped out. Told me I couldn't even acknowledge the man's presence. Does he not know that I am a grown ass woman, _not_ his child." Mercedes blew out a breath shaking her head.

"Okay tell me again what went down. Don't leave nothing out, tell me everything." Santana said setting her phone in her lap as she sat indian-style on the bed.

"Okay," Mercedes started, sitting up against the pillows that rested upon her head board. "I guess it all started when we got back from having lunch with the rest of the gang. Noah was a little more than pissed off because Sam sat on the other side of me at the table. He claims he was 'flirting' with me."

"And was he?" Santana interjected.

"Well no. Not really. He was talking to me how he's always talked to me-"

"So he was flirting with you." Santana cut her off again.

"Cut me off one more time and I promise I'll kill you." Mercedes threatened laughing. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. We got home and he lost it."

"_I don't understand what the problem is?" Mercedes rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest._

"_Of course you don't. You wouldn't understand it if it was written in a 10 page paper with a thesis, a counter argument and a fucking rebuttal." Noah spat staring at his fianceè. "I don't want you calling him, texting him, speaking to him, seeing him at all. Don't even acknowledge his presence."_

"_Really Noah? You're being ridiculous. He's friends with all of our friends. We invited him to the wedding-"_

"_No, __**you**_ _invited him to the wedding. I told you no, but no one ever listens to Puck." he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. _

"_Because Puck is an ass." she stated flatly, earning a glare from him. "Noah's the one with the sense." she continued, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _

"_Whatever!" he groaned. "You're still not allowed to see him or speak to him."_

"_And who are you exactly to tell me who I can and can't see or speak to?" Mercedes snarled. _

"_Your future fucking husband and I don't want you talk to him. Why can't you respect that? I'm not asking you for much."_

"_First off, I'm gonna need you to calm down. It's not that serious." Mercedes told him._

"_Okay, well since it's not that serious how about I go out to dinner with one of my exes, see how you like it. You can come of course."_

"_You didn't even like any of them like that."_

"_You're right about that." Mercedes smiled as if she had won until he spoke again. "But they were pretty good and easy fucks." her smile dropped into a frown and she slapped his chest. _

"_You're such a dick, you know that." anger filled her eyes as she shot him a look that could've killed and continued to pound onto his chest. _

"He really said that?" Santana asked pausing Mercedes' story. Mercedes's simply nodded her head. "Girl you too damn good. I would've killed him."

"Oh I almost did. Anyways…"

"_Yo, stop that shit." he grabbed her by the wrists. I never said I was gonna fuck any of em."_

"_Noah, don't play with me. I will kill you." she warned through gritted teeth. _

"_Oh, so it's okay for you to hang out with an ex that you've had sex with, but if I do it, all hell breaks loose? Get the fuck outta here." he threw her arms down and walked away. _

"_What he and I had, it means nothing to me. Maybe then, but not now." she followed behind him. "Besides you act like I want to be back with him. I'm engaged, to you. Or have you forgotten?" she flashed him her ring and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down until he was at her level. "I love you, okay. I. Love. You." she spoke in between the kisses she placed to his lips._

_Noah tried to fight her but soon his lips were moving in sync with hers. "I love you!"_

"_Promise?" she asked as she pulled away and pushed him down onto the mattress. _

"_I swear." he grabbed her hand as he fell back and pulled her close, resting his hands on her hips as she straddled him._

"I'm just lucky we made up by the end of the night. You know I can't sleep well when we're not on good terms." Santana nodded at Mercedes' confession in understanding. "But you know what, I blame your bitch ass."

"What!?" Why me?" Santana asked in shock.

"Because, your ho ass was supposed to be at that damn lunch, but, someone just had to flop at the last minute." Santana just looked at her, so she continued. "If you were sitting next to me, Sam wouldn't have been able to flirt with me and then none of this would have happened."

"So you admit that Evans was flirting with you?" Santana smirked and Mercedes threw a pillow at her hard, causing her friend to fall back almost falling off the bed.

"That's good for your ass ho." Mercedes doubled over laughing before helping the girl up.

"You know what Cedes, fuck you." Tana pouted. "That's why you're having trouble with this problem and I'm not gonna help you." she stuck her tongue out and mocked her.

"Tana, don't do that. Come on, I need you." Mercedes pleaded as she jumped on her, wrapping her arms around the girl's smaller frame.

"Okay, okay, okay. Get off me." Santana adjusted her clothes as Mercedes sat back again. "You can either do as Puck wishes and not talk to him or you gotta set Trouty straight. Look" she held up a hand cutting Mercedes off before she got the chance to interrupt "do you love Puck?"

"Santana, that's a stupid question-"

"Just answer it alright. You'll understand once I'm done. Now, do you love Noah Puckerman?" Santana asked again.

"Obviously, I mean I'm marrying the man. Why-" Santana growled at her "Okay. Yes I love him."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"No questions asked." Santana side-eyed Mercedes and she laughed. "Okay maybe a few."

"If you fucked up, wouldn't you fight like hell to make it up to him? To get him to stay? Yes!" Santana answered for her. "The same thing goes for Sam. You two aren't together but you were. And at one point and time you loved each other, like how you and Puck love each other."

Mercedes understood, but shook her head no. "I've never loved anyone the way I love Noah. Not even Sam."

"My point is Mercy, he wants you back. He won't stop until he gets you back. Gotta hand it to you though, you sure know how to pick em. Those two will go through hell and high water just to be with you. Shit, they'd move mountains if you asked and that's impossible." Santana giggled causing Mercedes to laugh.

"You may not see it Merc, but everyone else does. Sam still wants you and he'll stop at nothing unless you set his ass straight. He doesn't care that you two are engaged to be married in a couple months. And even though I promised my boy Puck I'd stop Trouty before he ruined things, _you _are my best friend. I can't hurt him _too_ much if that's who you want to be with."

"But Tana, I don't want to be with Sam. I want to marry Noah. I'm _going_ to marry Noah." Mercedes sighed. "I can't just not talk to Sam. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, we're friends. Just friends."

"Isn't that what you told me before you and Puck became official? That you two were '_just friends'_?" she said using air quotes.

"That was a different story, Tana!" Mercedes defended.

"No it wasn't. You do it all the time but whatever. Don't listen to me." Santana shrugged her shoulders looking at her phone that had begun to go off in her lap.

"I'm not going to." Mercedes huffed. There was a few moments of silence before anyone broke it. "Do you think I should stop talking to Sam?"

"Why are you asking me? You're not going to listen anyways." Santana replied still engrossed in her phone.

"Santana!" Mercedes whined, her lips in a full pout.

"I don't know." Santana put the phone down and looked at her friend. "Do whatever you think is right. Whatever makes you happy."

I guess you're right." Mercedes mumbled.

"Always am babe, but I gotta go. My man needs me, can't keep him waiting." Santana swung her legs to the edge of the bed on on the carpet to get up and Mercedes pouted.

"Aye, fix your face. I'm only a phone call away if you really need me. Besides, Puck should be getting back from practice soon. He and Finn just finished.

"Ugh, fine. Tell Finnocence I said hey." Mercedes sighed and the girls kissed each other on the cheek.

"I will and I'm gonna tell him you called him Finnocence too." Santana laughed.

"Whatever!" Mercedes sang and walked her out.

An hour and a half had gone by since Satana had left. Mercedes had cleaned up a bit and ordered takeout because she wasn't in the mood to make anything for dinner. She took a shower and fixed her a plate, settling onto the couch and watched tv. A few moments later the doorbell rang and for a moment she thought it might have been Santana. The girl had a spare key to her place for emergencies only, although she used it for more than just emergencies, Santana would sometimes ring the bell if she knew Mercedes was down on the ground level. "Santana, what'd you leave this time?" she called out as she opened to door without checking to see who it was.

"Sorry, not Santana. It the other 'S'. Can I come in?" the person on the other side of the door spoke looking very hopeful.

"Um Sam, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked still standing in the doorway.

"Came to see my favorite girl." he moved in and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.

Mercedes hugged him back and dropped her arms, but he held on a bit longer than normal for just friends. "Um Sam." she cleared her throat and he set her down.

"Sorry. I kinda got carried away." he said nervously stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Is Puck home? Are you guys busy or can I come in?" he asked rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Noah, he and Finn had football practice." he gave her a wide smile and she just nodded. "I'm gonna regret this." she mumbled under her breath before letting the blonde into her home.

Sam followed Mercedes into the living and called the spot next to her on the couch. She pulled her feet up and set her plate back in her lap. "If you're hungry there's more in the kitchen." she offered before putting a forkful into her mouth.

"Why can't I just have some of yours?" he asked moving a bit closer to her.

"Because there's more food in the kitchen. And I want everything on my plate." she glared at him, trying to move over more with no place to go.

"Oh come on Cedes, just a little bit." he moved even closer, eliminating the small space in between them and slung his arms around her shoulder using the free hand to dig in her plate.

She popped his hand causing him to drop the fork. "Unh uh. Move evans. I'm not playing with you."

"Ugh, fine Cedes. Have it your way." he groaned and got up to fix him a plate of food before sitting back down beside her.

The two of them watched tv while Sam made pass after pass at her. She ignored them all, chalked it up as Sam Evans being Sam Evans. That is until he kissed her. They had been in the middle of watching Avatar, a movie Sam loved and Mercedes learned to enjoy during the time they spent dating when they were teens. Mercedes was well above a teenager now, at 25, leaving the muscular blonde at 24. They laughed at the scene in front of them when Sam spoke up.

"You know, I missed this." he looked over at her.

"Me too." she said keeping her eyes fixed on the tv. "I missed hanging with you. We were good friends. Puck doesn't really like Avatar like that." _No, he doesn't like you like that._ She thought to herself.

Sam seemed to read her mind. "You sure it's the movie he doesn't like?" he murmured

"What'd you say?" she asked turning to face him.

"Nothing." he shook his head, his green orbs staring into her big brown ones. "You know we were more than just friends Cedes." he ran his hand up and down her am letting his words linger.

Mercedes looked at him with a blank expression. "you're right. But that was then."

_**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**_

_**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**_

_**I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)**_

_**What goes around comes back around...**_

"You mean to tell me you don't still think about us. About what we had?" he asked a little. hurt. "Not like that Sam, no." she answered and he frowned. Shaking his head he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. She fought the urge to kiss him back, but failed and soon her lips were moving against his. It took her a moment to process everything and when he pushed up against her, she pulled away, sticking out her hand as far as she could creating space between them. "Sam, that, that-" she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

_Another two hours had passed before Puck showed up._ She'd called him a couple of times and even sent a few text messages but they all went unanswered. He slowly walked into the house, the weight of the bag and the soreness of his muscles slowing him down as he proceeded into the livingroom to see Mercedes and Sam on the couch and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Where've you been? I've been worried about you?" Mercedes asked as she jumped up and flew to the entrance to the living room to meet him.

"Out." he said looking past her and at Sam. "What are you doing here Evans?"

"Nothing. Just stopped by to see Cedes, you know catch up." he said standing to his feet and nervously rubbing his hands up and down his legs. "I was just about to leave."

"Sure you were." he glared at the man, still not making eye contact with Mercedes as she lightly tugged on his shirt.

"You okay baby?" she asked reaching her hands up to cup his face and force him to look down.

"Just peachy." he deadpanned moving out of her grasp. "Escort your guest to the door." he continued and made his way to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"It's getting late." Mercedes dropped her hands and walked over to Sam aware that Noah was burning a hole into her back.

"Yeah. Let me go before someone starts to worry." Sam added.

"Wouldn't want that now would we." Puck chimed in.

"I'll see you around Cedes." Sam whispered as she walked him to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist to embrace her in a hug that Puck thought lasted way too long.

"Yeah, see you around I guess." she bit her lip nervously, hugging him back and closed the door behind him. Once she locked it she slowly turned around and rested her eyes upon Puck.

"I- I'm-" she started but stopped when he shook his head, turning his back on her and headed upstairs.

"Fuck!" she mumbled under her breath and walked back into the living room to clear their plates and clean up the mess they had made.

When she finally made in upstairs Puck was already in the shower and she wondered how long he would take. "How long are you going to be in there?" she asked as she walked into the adjoined bathroom and leaned on the door.

"Why? Wanna wash his stench off of you before you go to bed with another man?" he snarled shutting the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Nothing happened." she huffed.

"Why was he here? I told you I didn't want you speaking to him. I damn sure don't want his ass in my house when I come home. Or when I'm out. I don't want him here. Period." Noah growled doing the utmost to avoid bumping into her.

"I know baby. I'm sorry." she pleaded. "I didn't even know he was coming."

"Why was he here?" he asked again.

"I don't know. When I asked he said he just stopped by to check up." she sighed.

"Yeah, on you right?" he rolled his eyes and slid on some boxers after he dried off. Stepping into some sweats he searched his drawers for socks and a T-shirt. Once he found ones he deemed suitable, he put them on and stuck is eet into a pair of Jordans.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him get ready.

"Out!" he growled.

"Please stop. Will you just talk to me. Nothing happened. I wouldn't have let him in if I knew he was coming." she pouted becoming frustrated.

"Then why did you?" he took a seat on the bed and looked up at her.

"Because I thought he was Santana. She stopped by earlier, I called her. She left when Finn texted her. She had her key, but if she knows I'm not busy or anything she doesn't use it." she explained. "I walked her out and then a few minutes later the doorbell rang. I thought she might have left something so I went to open it. I never looked to see who it was."

"Whatever." he stood up only to be pushed back down.

"No whatever's, Noah. Stop it."

"You still love him. I know you do." his voice was calmer but very much laced with hurt.

"Yea" she started but stopped when he tried to get back up. She pushed him back once more and jumped on him pinning him to the bed the best way she could. "Yes, I love Sam, but not like that. Yeah we dated, but we were friends before them. I love him kinda like I love Rachel, kinda. I'm not sure that's who I should compare it to." she thought out loud and shook her head. "I care about him and I'd be sad if something bad happened, but that's it. Baby, please don't do this. Don't be mad at me." she leaned forward and pecked his lips repeatedly and moved to his neck sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking on it.

Puck groaned and his hands roamed her body as she ground her hips into him. "Mercy," her name slid off his tongue with such ease sending chills down her spine causing her to suck and bite harder. The hickey that would stay in her wake would be impressive. She made quick work of his shirt and slid her hand down his chiseled chest, tracing his abs with her index finger only stopping when she felt the cotton of his sweatpants. "Don't tease." he warned and she smirked. "Never." her voice thick with lust. She slipped her hand into his pants and grabbed his member giving it a firm squeeze as she felt it twitch in her hand. "Shit!" He hissed, kicking off his shoes and slid his pants and boxers off as she stroked him to life, placing kisses along his chest. "Okay, maybe a little." she smirked and he growled. Licking her lips, she placed a kiss to the tip of his dick before jutting her tongue out to lick the the huge vein on his flesh. A small moan escaped from his lips and his hands fell into her hair playing with her curls. "Fuck Mercy!" Mercedes worked her tongue, licking him lick a lollipop and moving her tongue in circles as one hand gripped the part of him that she left out of her mouth and the other massaging his balls. She slurped on him making a suching noise. His grip got tighter on her hair and she bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing her mouth to deep throat him. He twitched in her mouth and when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat his toes curled and he released his load into her mouth. She swallowed all of him and licked her lips as he pulled her up, pulling her into a kiss.

"You forgive me?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ask me once I'm done!" he replied and she looked at him confused until he grabbed her core through her shorts and gave it a squeeze. Mercedes arched into his touch and bit down on her bottom lip, lust filling her eyes. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled her shorts off, tossing them across the room. Slowly, he kissed up one leg and down the other, skipping over the place she wanted to feel him most.

"Noah," she whined. "please."

"Please what?" he looked up at her.

"i want to feel you." she whined more.

"But I'm touching you, no?" he smirked and she smacked his arm.

"Oh you want me inside you?" he played dumb and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'm gonna make you beg for it." he sang before ripping off her thong with his teeth. Mercedes hissed and he spread her legs and inner lips apart, giving her one nice long slow lick from her opening to her clit. The feeling of his tongue caused her to arch off the bed as she gripped the sheets. He continued to give her long, slow licks and rubbed small tight circles into her. By the time his lips latched onto her clit she was writhing beneath him. He stiffened his tongue and plunged in deep inside and sucked hard on the little bundle of nerves, occasionally nibbling on it. She flew apart and overloaded his taste buds with her essence. He lapped at her, licking her clean before he flipped her onto her all fours and slid inside her from behind. He placed a hand in the small of her back and gripped her hair with his free hand, wrapping it around his hand. He liked to pull hair and he knew she liked it too. He set a steady pace pumping in and out of her, giving her ass a firm smack every few thrusts.

"Who's is it?" he growled slamming into her. She hissed at the pleasurable pain and threw her ass back to meet every thrust. "Ooh fuck." she moaned.

"Who's is it!?" he asked again, pulling her hair harder.

"Shit Noah, it's yours. It's all yours." she cried out.

The piercing sound of their skin making contact filled the room. Mercedes held onto the headboard for support ass he drilled into her core like he was on a mission repeatedly. "Ay papi." she tossed her head back feeling her climax building up.

"Nobody else's?" she looked back over her shoulder at him and was met with a look of determination and something else. _Was it fear?_

"Nobody's baby. Just yours." she reassured him.

He bit his lip and his hand came down hard on her ass. He thoroughly enjoyed it when she spoke another language in bed. "Shit Noah, fuck!" she cried, he ass stinging from the contact. She was sure to have a bruise later rubbed the area before coming down hard again in almost the exact same spot. "Oh my god!" she cried louder, her head falling into the pillows as he found her g spot and hit it repeatedly. She came and came hard, screaming his name for everyone to here. Her body grew limp as he soon followed her, plunging head first into the abyss of bliss.

Once they regained their breaths, Noah rolled onto the side of her and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"But..." he added, closing his eyes waiting for her to continue.

She paused for a moment to look in his face but he didn't open his eyes. "But I can't just shut people out. You know I'm not like that."

"You don't have a mean bone in your body." he said for her. She was a very sweet and kind person. She always put other people's needs before her own, but her good heart made her oblivious to a lot of things, like when people were trying to run game on her. Not saying that Sam was running game. He just wanted her all got himself and for Noah to be out of the picture, but of course she didn't see it that way.

"Hey," she called out getting his attention and smiling as he finally opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you, Mr. Puckerman."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too soon-to-be Mrs. Puckerman."

_**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**_

_The other night was fun wasn't it?_

The text came in, and for a moment she didn't know who it was. _Could it have been one of the guys? _She thought to herself until the next text came in.

_Too bad your little boyfriend didn't approve. Did you get into any trouble? _

_Yup, Sam!_ She thought letting the first two messages go unanswered.

_Hey, can we meet up? _

_Why does he need to meet up with me? He just saw me._

_I really need to talk to you. _

_About what? _she thought as another text came in.

_Please. Just meet me at our spot in the park in twenty. _

The last text read and Mercedes found herself preparing to meet Sam at the park in the spot he named theirs. Puck was getting ready for practice when Mercedes jogged up the stairs to do the same and bumped into him.

"Woah, where's the fire?" he joked grabbing her before she stumbled back.

"No fire, just heading out for a bit. Probably gonna do a little shopping, maybe call up Santana to have lunch." Which wasn't technically a lie. She would definitely need a shopping trip and to meet up with Santana again to tell her about what happened between her and Sam, _after_ she met up with him to hear what he had to say.

"Okay baby, enjoy your day." he smiled at her and she went to walk off, but stopped short when he pulled on her arm. "Uhn uh girl, you better gimme a kiss." He scrunched up his face, serving her his best Stevie J face and laughing, swatting his chest playfully.

"Boy you better cut it out." she laughed and he held on tighter.

"I'm not letting you go until you gimme a kiss." he smirked and she stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed a searing kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back , a kiss that was sure to make her panties wet, running his hand down her body, over her momentous ass and giving it a slap. She gasped and he took the chance to probe her mouth with his tongue. Swallowing her moans, he massaged his tongue with hers as they dueled for dominance. He won, although it wasn't easy and he nibbled and sucked on her lip. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her center into him and he turned to pin her against the wall. They went at it until they both needed air and he pulled away slowly, him kissing her breath away. Her chest heaved up and down as he set her back on the ground, her eyes closed as she placed both hands on his shoulders to balance herself, cheeks burning red.

"Ugh, do you have to go?" she pouted.

"Yea I do and so do you." he kissed her pout away. "I have practice and there are shoes and bags and clothes that you still haven't bought out there." he said reminding her of the shopping trip she planned to take.

"I just wanna lock you up in the house and spend all day wrapped up in you." her voice was soft and he kissed her forehead.

"We'll be married in a couple short months, and once we are, we can spend a lot of time wrapped up in, under, on top and all over each other." he promised.

"Let's just forget the wedding and get married right now." she suggested and he chuckled.

"You don't want that. You want a big wedding and you're gonna get it. Besides, your parents, my mom and Bubbie Ruth would kill us if we did." he pecked her lips.

"Ugh, I hate it when your right." she kissed him back and pulled away. "Let me go before you're late for practice and then find a way to blame it all on me."

"And you know this babe." he smirked and smacked her ass. "See you when I get home?"

"See you when you get home." she confirmed and he departed, leaving her to get ready for her encounter with Sam.

Dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans, one of Puck's t-shirts and some sneakers, Mercedes hopped in her car and headed to the park, texting Sam to let him know she was on her way. The drive to the park wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes and she wondered if this was a bad idea or not. She parked and he told her exactly where to meet him at. She walked down the familiar path that she thought would have erased itself from her memory being that she hadn't gone that way in so long to where he awaited. She saw Sam before he saw her and almost opted out. His gaze fell upon her and she gave a small way as she she continued to walk towards him.

"Hey." she spoke softly.

"Hey." he stared at her for a long while smiling before saying anything. He could tell she was getting uncomfortable by the way she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet and he broke his stare. "You look beautiful."

"Just a pair if jeans and an old shirt, nothing special. But thank you." she took the compliment and sat down on the grass beside him.

There was a few more moments of silence. "So are we going to talk or did you ask me here to stare at me?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he blushed, his cheeks turning red. "You just, you look beautiful Mercedes." Sam stumbled.

"You said that." she chuckled a bit. "But thanks. Anyways, what's on your mind?"

"You." he answered quickly. "You. Me. Us." he followed up once he saw the look of shock on her face. "I really miss you Cedes. I want to be with you."

"Sam, that's really sweet of you and all, but I can't." Mercedes replied politely moving over a bit creating space between them.

"But we were so good together. And I know you miss me the way that I miss you. Please Cedes? Just give us a chance." Sam begged and Mercedes shook her head.

"No Sam. We might have been good together back that was then. and if we were good for each other then we would've stayed together." Mercedes screamed.

_**There was a time**_

_**I thought, that you did everything right**_

_**No lies, no wrong**_

_**Boy I must've been out of my mind**_

_**So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you**_

"You fucked me over Sam. I would never do to you what you did to me. And I'm not going to do it to the man that I love." she added.

The realization hit him hard. _She was in love with this man._"You already did remember. You kissed me." he shouted back at her.

"NO! _You_ kissed me, okay! Don't flatter yourself Evans." Mercedes barked.

"Yea, but you kissed me back-"

"I did. And that was a mistake, one I'm Going to have to live with." she cut him off.

_**Thank God you blew it**_

_**I thank God I dodged the bullet**_

_**I'm so over you**_

_**So baby good lookin' out**_

"I would never intentionally kiss you." she spat and he raised his brow at her.

"Oh really?" he shot her a look before grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips.

Mercedes turned in his arms and swatted his hands until he released her then slapped him across the face. _Fuck, why didn't I listen to Puck. _She cursed herself.

_**I wanted you bad**_

_**I'm so through with that**_

_**'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**_

_**You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**_

_**And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)**_

_**Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now**_

"You don't mean that. You don't expect me to believe you, do you?" Sam looked down kicking dirt.

"Believe whatever you want but it's true. Sam it's over. It's _been _over. Years ago. You can't possibly think that I was going to wait for you forever." Mercedes rolled her eyes and Sam nodded.

"Yes, yes actually I did. I waited for you." he said softly and she held up her hand.

"No! You, you took time to stick you dick in everything with a vagina to get it out of your system. And you _hoped_ that by the time you came to your senses and were ready to settle down, that I'd be there, waiting for you open arms." Sam stayed quiet as she went on. "News flash, this is not the 50's and we're not in Lima. If I was still desperate and in need of a man, I might have considered you an option. But then again, probably not seeing as how you did cheat on me."

"I never cheated on you." Sam shouted.

"And I never lied to anyone. Bullshit Evans!" Mercy fired back.

_**So sad, you're hurt**_

_**Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care**_

_**You don't deserve my tears**_

_**I guess that's why they ain't there**_

_**When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**_

_**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you**_

"Look, what we had Sam, it was fun while it lasted. But I'm over it and I'm over you. I'm with Noah now. I am going to marry him and become Mrs. Puckerman and we're gonna start a family together."

"You can't do this to me Cedes. What about us?" tears filled his eyes and he pressed her into him.

"There is no us. Not now. Not anymore. Not ever again. Just leave me alone." she fought to get out of his embrace.

He shook her roughly, tightening his grip on her. "He can't love you like I can Cedes. He can't treat you like you deserve." he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "I know he can't get you off like I can." his words lingered in the air leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sam get off of me. You're sick." she fought harder. "Noah loves me more than I thought was possible, harder than he's ever loved anyone before. And he treats me like a queen, but more so, like I'm his equal. Which is more than I can say for you. Besides, both his dick game and his tongue game, are way better than yours." she spat and he blacked out for a moment back handing her.

_**I know you want me back**_

_**It's time to face the facts**_

_**That I'm the one that's got away**_

_**Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life**_

_**Thank God I found the good in goodbye**_

Her hand flew to her face and he let her go, taking a step back. "Cedes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

She spit out the little bit of blood that accumulated in her mouth. "Say nothing. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't check up on me or ask anyone how I've been. Don't come by our house anymore and don't you dare show up at our wedding. There will never be an _us _ever again, okay? So do yourself a favor, lose my number." she started to walk away. "Oh and Sam," she looked over her shoulder, there was a long pause before she said anything "you hit like a bitch." and walked back to her car.

"Fuck! I just screwed up." Sam muttered.

"Damn it Santana, pick up the phone!" Mercedes cursed once she got back into the parking lot and into her car. The phone rang through the car's speakers and she groaned as she got the answering machine for the fifth time. "Fuck, it's Mercy, calm me back. IMMEDIATELY Lopez." she huffed and ended the call only to call Santana right back. Luckily this time she picked up.

"SANTANA! Thank God you answered the phone. I've been trying to call you for the last five minutes. Where are you?" she shouted over the phone, her voice frantic.

"I just got back in the house. I had some errands to run. What's up?" Santana asked coolly.

"I'm dying over here okay. Look, no questions, just get your skinny ass over to that Thai place we like so much. Not the one with the outside seats, but the one inside. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Bye." Mercedes hung up the phone and put her car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot.

Mercedes managed to avoid running red lights or crashing into people as she sped down the highway to the restaurant. She had beaten Santana there and opted to wait until she arrived before she would go in and get a table. She was in real deep thought when the sound of someone knocking on the glass of her window caught her attention. It startled her, breaking her out of her trance. Glancing to her left she saw it was Santana and got out the car. "How'd you know it was me? Never mind, don't answer that." she said as Santana opened her mouth to speak understanding how. It wasn't like she was the only one riding around in a white Porsche. No it was just that her license plate read MMJ for _Miss Mercy J, _not to mention she did have Satana waited on her who probably had a tracking device hidden in her car somewhere.

"So what's up? You sounded urgent over the phone." Santana asked after the waiter escorted them to a booth in the back and took their orders.

"Man I fucked up. I mean the situation is fucked up and if Puck finds out, he is going to have a conniption." Mercedes whispered over the table as her leg shook uncontrollably beneath it.

"What happened?" Santana registered the look of fear in Mercedes' eyes and reached across the table to lay a hand on top of hers.

Mercedes quickly ran through the story, giving Santana the blow-by-blow of what happened once she left her house a few days ago and then everything that took place just minutes prior to their arrival at the Thai Place.

"Hold up, wait. Pause, Re-fucking-wind. He. hit. you!?" Santana screamed causing people around them to stare at the table. Mercedes' hand flew to cover Santana's mouth and Santana's hands covered Mercedes'.

"If you don't shut up, talking all loud. Do you want anyone to know." she whispered as everyone seemed to go on about their own business. Santana gave a fake smile, while some stayed quiet just to eavesdrop.

"Merc, he hit you." Santana said softly, studying her face. She could see a little red mark where his hand had contacted her face.

"It was nothing. I only bled a little." Mercedes said flipping her bottom lip to expose the cut she had gotten. "He hits like a bitch."

"He hit you? And you bled? I'm gonna kill him." Santana whispered the best she could as anger covered her from head to toe. "Does Puck know?"

"About today?" Santana nodded and Mercedes shot her a look. "Hell no. And he's not gonna find out. Not right now."

"Mercy, you can't hide something like this from him. He deserves to know." Santana tried.

"If I tell him, he might kill him and end up and jail. I don't want that to happen. Even if he some how gets away with it, I don't want that on my conscious." Mercedes explained.

"No might, he will. Maybe you too. And It won't be on _your_ conscious. It'll be on Puck's_." _Santana offered.

"Santana!" Mercedes sucked her teeth and whined.

"Fine. But you better tell that man. If not, it'll come back to bite you in that glorious ass of yours." Santana said honestly and began eating her food that had just arrived. "I'm telling you, that's fire you're playing with. and what happens when you play with fire?"

"You get burned." they said in unison.

After Mercedes and Santana finished having lunch they hung out for a bit and hit a few stores in the city. It took a lot longer than they both had wanted but driving in New York City was definitely a hassle, especially during rush hour. They were headed out of Forever 21, bags in hand, when Santana spoke.

"So, are you gonna tell him? Like tell me have you thought about it at least? He has the right to no."

"Yes, I've thought about it, but I don't know if I'm going to tell him. He's a lot like you." Mercedes replied.

"And what the hell is that supposed to me?"

"He's hotheaded. He doesn't listen, and telling him is like giving him a gun and yelling him to kill the boy. If I wanted him dead, I'd do it myself." she said honestly.

"Or let me do it." Santana added

"Exactly." she agreed. "But that's not what I want. I told him to leave me alone and if he knows what's best for him, he will. I'm sure Sam thinks I already told Puck and it's taking the whole U.S. Army to stop him from beating him to death. He won't try anything stupid."

"Oh boy, 'stupid' is Trouty's middle name." Santana laughed and Mercedes pushed her. "What!? Why else would he go after a damn near married woman, with a fiancè who is capable of crushing him with his bare hands. He's fucking stupid."

"Love makes you do crazy things." Mercedes sang.

"That's what the fuck I've been telling you all along." Santana yelled.

_**SONG: Beyoncè - Best Thing I Never Had**_


End file.
